Consequences
by ExtraCaramel
Summary: Peter never thought his actions would bring... this. All of this. Uncle Ben had once told him, with great power comes great responsibility. Oh if only he knew. How he managed to stumble his way into this life he will never know, his world has been slowly tangled in with the Avengers, and as fun as it is, things are changing. Fast. Why. He was only 17 and he only wanted to help.
1. Prologue

Consequences

Prologue

* * *

Being Spiderman wasn't always as enjoyable as Peter Parker thought it would be, with great power comes great responsibility is what Uncle Ben used to teach him, and as Peter stood on the edge of a building's roof he couldn't help but wonder why he was only realising that now.

Mesh soon covered his vision as the familiar blue and red fabric was pulled down over his face. It was approximately 5am in the morning if the sun said anything, which meant school was starting in 3 hours.

Peter wasn't really one for sleeping, 4 hours at best was all he really needed. Maybe it was the spider venom that caused him to be similar to a nocturnal animal, or perhaps it was just the adrenaline that came with being Spiderman.

A scream traveled its way into Peters' oversensitive ears, school didn't start until another 3 hours, it could wait.

"Duty calls."

His web-slinger shot into action, attaching itself to a building in less than a few seconds, the timing was immaculate as usual, any later and Peter was sure he would have become a spider pancake. His arms and legs naturally stretched in anticipation as he rounded yet another building; barely missing the corner.

It was another alley, as was the norm, the culprit, a beefy looking man who had certainly seen better days, if the residing stubble said anything, the victim, a girl, currently caving in on herself in an attempt to get away from him. Yes, the norm.

"You know, when you shave a beard you're meant to do the whole thing." Peter landed with a slight thump, his knees bending upon landing before stretching his limbs. A knife was immediately pointed towards him as the girl curled impossibly closer in on herself. "Oh wow. A big knife, it's been a while since i've seen one of those!" Half-Beard rushed towards him, but Peter had experience, and knowledge always wins over strength. His twisted back, his left arm laying flat on the floor as his right leg came up in a low roundhouse kick motion, the same leg following through the gap in-between his arm and left leg, flipping himself sideways and back into a standing position. "Woah someones eager, I'm sorry but i'm not looking for a relationship right now"  
Obviously beard-man had stamina, he was back on his feet after a couple seconds, although his swing was not as powerful Peter was sure if glares could kill he would be dead.

"I'm not gay bugboy" A rough voice said, a cruel smile twisting on his face. It was... almost menacing

"Oh, thats cute"

Peter grabbed the left hook aimed for his temple, flipping him over head before the right fist could reach his hip, nice trick but he wasn't going to get stabbed that easily. A loud crunch signalled that he had hit the floor... or a wall. Pete turned on his left heel.

Wall.

Oh well, at least it meant he would be easier to web up. Web up was another of his new favourite sayings. A couple of wrist flicks and the man was stuck to a wall, a small message was written above his head, 'Remind him to shave'.

Peter was just about to fly off after helping another victim, only, he remembered the victim. "Miss?" He was met by a pair of dark green eyes, the girl looked terrified, but at realising her attacker was currently positioned ten feet off the ground her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Call the Police would you? Bit early for this sorta thing don't you think?" At the shaky head nod he threw a slight mask smile, another new saying where his smile could barely be seen through the mask, Peter was off. the cold air was refreshing on his now slightly warm skin, not sweaty though, that was barely a fight. His eyelids were sliding shut every once and a while, maybe 4 hours hadn't been enough this time.

He should probably go grab a coffee.

* * *

Peter decided he should stop trying to tell the time by sun as his clock flashed green and black, with 7:45 blaring it's way into his eyelids.

15 minutes.

So with that the chaos began, black T-shirts made their way to the ceiling before hitting the ground with nothing more than a slight thump to indicate their descent as Peter tried -in vain- to find a clean shirt.

He ended up settling for one with only a slight water mark on the sleeve.

The wooden steps in the old house didn't really help him as Peter attempted to come down the stairs in silence.

"Peter?" Dammit.

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter held his breath for the onslaught he knew was coming, he really needed to start getting home at at-least 7am.

"You haven't left already! I assumed you left minutes ago, have you even got any lunch, have you had breakfast? And when was the last time I washed that shirt?" His eye twitched slightly as he made his way into the kitchen, backpack being slung over his shoulder in the process.

"No I haven't had my breakfast yet-" He muttered shoving a slice of toast into his mouth, "now I have, no, I haven't got my lunch yet-" The fridge opened and a pre-made sandwich was taken from it, dropping it in his open backpack. "Now I have, and I'm not sure when any of my shirts were washed last" The fridge door closed as an exasperated sigh was heard from behind him.

"You really are obnoxious you know that? Don't give me that look young man just hurry out the door and hope you're not late" With a quick peck on his aunts cheek, Peter grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door.

* * *

Skating through the city wasn't nearly as exhilarating as swinging was, although the slight push of wind wasn't an uninvited feeling, rather, one Peter had become accustomed to in the 6 months that he has become, super human. Not a superhero no. If he was a superhero then neither Officer Stacy or his Uncle Ben would be dead. No, definitely not a superhero.

A slight shake of his head set him in a better place, he shouldn't be thinking about that now, he had to get to school on time.

Somehow.

The streets were reasonably crowded as Peter wove his way through familiar and unfamiliar faces, the weather wasn't too bad for New York, it could have been better could have been worse, and it wasn't like it was pouring with rain.

He rounded a corner and came up to a more deserted ally, a shortcut, it should take off about 4 minutes if he calculated the pathway correctly.

The alleyways were reasonably dark, not crazy dark, but quite dim. Cheap metal stairways were on nearly every wall and a thick scent of smoke followed him out, in fact, he was pretty sure there would be some specs of grey in his hair once he arrived at school. It was very thick.

The sun was a little higher in the sky by the time Peter got out, he guessed it only took about 3 minutes to get through and the school was just down the street. His wheels screeched slightly at the sudden halt as he pulled his way into school. Using his heel to put a slight amount of pressure onto the back of his board, it flew easily up into between palms before he rested it in the crook between his armpit and elbow.

School was pretty empty, maybe he was early, but at the sound of the second bell Peter realised; He really needed to stop trying to tell the time by the sun.

* * *

By the end of the day Peter was sure; being spiderman was a blessing, maybe not in the way you'd expect, but if it meant he'd be able to clear his head after shoving it full of meaningless scientific facts he already knew, it counted as a blessing.

School had been reasonably uneventful, Flash Thompson had a sick day for once in a lifetime, maybe the prick had finally got a taste of his own medicine, what kind of parents named their kid 'Flash' anyway, maybe they just had a taste for comics.

It was Friday anyhow, which basically meant after finishing his homework he'd be able to spend the weekend crime fighting and forget his worries, if only for a short time. The final bell ran signaling the end of the day and Peter shoved his Calculus 101 books into his bag before slinging it over one shoulder. The day had been irritatingly long and a skate home sounded rather good round about now.

The hallways were full of gossip and chatter as he made his way down to the door, his neck was twitching slightly, not the actual skin, no, the inside. It was something Peter had began calling his 'Spidey sense.' It was a slight tickle in the back of his neck that alerted him of danger. Quite handy when somethings about to kill you. However, nothing seemed off in the school. Maybe he'd forgotten something, did Aunt May ask him to buy anything today? Not that he recalled… In-fact, Peter was sure nothing was wrong. Maybe it was a little off today from his lack of sleep.

The glass door swung open rather quickly with a little too much force and Peter winced, 6 months and he still hand't mastered the whole, 'strength' concept yet.

Skating down the streets did nothing to quell his spidey sense, if anything it got worse, going from a slight tingle to a constant buzz, like a bee getting closer to your ear.

It wasn't until Peter had gone down the same path the third time that he realised a car was following him, black, shiny, quite flashy with what looked like, a hawk? On the side. Not the type of car he normally saw around.

His foot connected with the ground with a little more pressure than usual, his board rolling off much faster than it had been and Peter was startled to see his assumption was right, the car increased speed with him.

Foot met ground again as he pulled to a stop, a mere block away he noticed from the corner of his eye, the car also stopped and a door opened.

Run.

Alarms sounded in his head as he practically threw his board to the stone path before jumping on, his spidey sense was ringing, ringing in his ears, that had never happened before so he sped up, this felt serious.

Wind caused hair to fall in his face and his eyes to water as he narrowly avoided the few people there were on the rather thin street. Of course he had to choose one of the emptiest streets when this happens, how cliché.

After 3 sharp turns, one alley way and a pedestrian filled street, Pete was sure he was home free. Speaking of home, his was only about a 5 minute skate away if he went fast, he didn't really feel like explaining his lateness to aunt May, not tonight.

Just as he picked his board up he felt pressure on his arm pulling him back, his vision went slightly white at the sudden fall and dots blurred his vision before his head hit against something cushioned, soft yet hard, like an office chair. A slam was vaguely heard as his vision started to return, white spots fading to reveal the interior of, what he assumed was the car he had been running from for the past half hour.

His head snapped sideways at the sound of a male voice, brown eyes met blue in a clash of calm on terrified.

"Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Agent Coulson, I believe we need to talk."

* * *

**Words: 1,470 That's a nice number **

******Sorry, it's rather short because it's only the prologue.**

**Uh Hi, sorry if this isn't great I haven't written fanfiction in a while and had the gusto to post it. It's GCSE season over in England so I'm pretty worked up with my 18 exams (at least I don't have 24 like some people in my school) Triple science counts for 9 of those exams so lets hope I can get some theories behind the science coming up later ay?**

**Anyway I'd appreciate reviews and if anyone wants to be a Beta reader I would seriously appreciate it, just message me and what not.  
Anyway, Avengers will be appearing soon, I have lots of ideas in store for this story (might be the first fanfiction I actually finish!) **

**I'm not sure if this is going to do a 180 and go stoney on you, but superfamily is a must. If anyone also wants to send in their ideas they're more than welcome. I've got the main ones down but side ones sound great.**

**Next update?  
Probably in about 3-5 days, it really depends so please don't get angry. My last day of secondary school is on Wednesday, but if I start the second chapter tomorrow after school it should be all good. Haha 3-5 I sound like a delivery service.  
Anyway, thanks for reading my AN. **

**See you next chapter**

**-Lottie.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Peter was nine, two years after his parents left, Uncle Ben thought he was old enough to have his own skateboard. It was pretty simple, grey grip tape black deck -not that you could see it under the tape- with silver bolts and trucks.

It was simple, but it was Peter's prize possession, one of the most valuable things he owned…even if it was second hand.

Everyday he would wake up a little bit earlier just to skate on the pathway outside his house, hour after hour, day after day and bruise after bruise he slowly found himself improving. Aunt May would always tell him to stop, tell him he should wait a few days after every scratch to let it heal up, tell him he was reckless. He never did. He never noticed how her nails got shorter when he first started skating, biting them from nerves. It was too exhilarating.

Although, there was one incident that caused Peter to avoid skating, if only for a short amount of time, but long enough. It was on a ramp, not a very tall one nor a very small one. It was around five in the afternoon and Peter was alone. And as he rode down the slope, his wheel broke, snapped, fell off; with it, so did Peter. That was the first day he ever sprained his ankle, it had twisted the wrong way when he landed with one of the most sickening cracks he has ever heard. The feeling was something unforgettable. Breathing seemed impossible. The air was trapped in his throat, it wouldn't quite go in, he could feel it, just couldn't use it.

But what he felt most, was fear. He could feel his heart beating in every vein of his body, hear it in his ears and felt the pulsating in his throat. Fear that he wouldn't make it coursed through him, fear that he was going to die in cold blood, fear that, he had seen his Aunt and Uncle for the last time without saying goodbye. Rather exaggerated thoughts, but he was young.

And as Peter sat there, brows furrowed with wide eyes staring into cool calculated blues he couldn't help but feel the same as he did that day. Afraid. Cold. Alone, and somehow the idea of a sudden death didn't seem as implausible as before.

"I don't, I don't think I understand Mr. uh, Mr. Agent Coulson? I have nothing to talk about" he muttered slowly, quietly, words catching on the tip of his tongue and he winced at how down right idiotic he must have sounded.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Parker, or would you prefer Spiderman? We have a lot to talk about"

It seemed close to a minute, but was in reality only a few seconds before Peter finally breathed again, way too long in his opinion, his chest felt constricted, warm and sharp inhales of air came out his nose. In out, in out. They were quick and ragged causing him to become slightly lightheaded.

"Breathe Mr. Parker now is not the best of time to faint on us."

Who was this guy and how did he know? Wait. Why did he know? Was he an enemy? An old friend of Dr. Connors? His body tensed and his fingers fidgeted restlessly over where the web shooters usually lay, something he wishes he'd worn today.

"I'm so, so sorry but I think you must have the wr-"

"No Mr. Parker we are well aware that you are Spiderman" It was short and straight to the point, but how? "You're rather, destructive outburst with Dr. Connors left plenty of blood for us to test on" What was this guy, a mind reader? "We're the good guys Mr. Parker, you can relax" Peter stared blankly at the man before him, this was happening way too fast. He should be sitting at home doing homework right now, not in some random black car with an apparent 'agent'. His shoulders slumped slightly, but fists remained balled. He could be lying. If they were good, why was he here in the first place? Spiderman wasn't a menace; he was only trying to help, unless you decided that Jameson held reliable facts. The daily bugle was a load of utter rubbish. "Right good, now this may seem a bit overwhelming but I'm from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"Catchy"

"Yes well, S.H.E.I.L.D for short, anyway Mr. Parker-"

"Peter" Coulson shot him a strange look from the other side of the car. "The Mr. Parkers of my family are dead."

"...Quite, Peter then, we at Shield would like to ask you a few questions, which is why I am here, and perhaps offer you an opportunity. If you're interested that is." There was something about Agent Coulson that Peter really didn't like -maybe it was how professional he seemed- because he just couldn't relax around him. "However, that is for later. We still need to do a security check on you check some files and put you under surveillance for the time being."

"Surveillance? Security check? I'm sorry Mr. Coulson but I'm not interested in joining your FBI group or whatever it is. Why should I trust you anyway? I didn't realise dragging people into cars was a new routine to get a job these days" His confidence was slowly building, he sat up a little straighter

"Mr. Parker rest assured we are people to be trusted, and yes I suppose I ought to apologise for the car, but it was the only way we could get ahold of you without causing a scene." "What and kidnapping doesn't count as a sce-" A sharp look from Coulson shut him up, obviously he didn't enjoy sarcasm.

"Mr. Parker" oh, back to the formalities already? "If we could just get back to business, what are your intentions as Spiderman?"

Intentions? Jesus Christ, he'd done nothing but good and this was the shit he got? Ridiculous. Last time he checked he didn't need to have intentions.

"I don't really have any intentions, I just wanted to help and that's it." His hands hit the seat to emphasise his point as his head rolled back, since when did being Spiderman get this hard?

"It's always been this hard Mr. Parker" Oh, did he say that aloud? "We understand you want to help. But you need to understand too, S.H.E.L.D need to keep you under surveillance in order to determine whether or not you can be trusted".

"Why? Why do you want me, more importantly why do _I_ want you?" Peter crossed his arms across his chest and slumped down, this was going no-where. Who were S.H.E.I.L.D anyway?

"Mr. Parker I'm sure you've heard of the Avengers? Do you ever wonder who put them together?" Coulson raised one eyebrow and Peter was pretty sure that was the one emotion he had shown this entire time.

"Yes..." Well hot damn of course he'd heard of the Avengers. Captain America was his superhero icon, and Tony stark was basically his all time idol. "Wait hold up was that you?" A smug look from Coulson made his eyes widen and a tinge of respect glinted in his eyes. However, his stomach twisted and a knot of anticipation and nerves took hold. "So why?"

"Why what Mr. Par-"

"Peter. Please"

"Of course, my mistake" Peter mumbled slightly under his breath and for the first time since this ridiculous conversation started, looked Coulson in the eye. "Why am I here? I have no connection to the Avengers; in fact I've never even fought with them as Spiderman. Why am I here?" Coulson smiled slightly towards him, lips tight and eyes approving. "Glad we can finally get to the point, obviously your secret identity is very important to you. You won't need to worry about that being leaked with Shield" Peter scoffed slightly and began to start a retort, but another sharp look had the words dying in his throat "However we at Shield need to keep a closer eye on you. I'm sure, as you said, that your intentions are nothing but good, however until we can certify that you have given us your trust we need some sort of… surveillance." The car pulled to a stop and Peter who had been unaware of his surroundings, jolted forward. "Which is why mister parker, we are going to be putting you under the Avengers Surveillance."

"What?"

Peter's breath caught in his throat, his body went stiff and he could feel his heart beating in his fingers. Avengers Surveillance? His heart left into his throat as he attempted to reply, but only a choking sound came out. Coulson however was much more composed, opening his car door and stepping out before walking around and opening Peter's.

"Yes quite. I'll run you through the rules as we head up the elevator, we've come up with a schedule for you that will fit around your activities as Spiderman as well as school s-"

"Stop. Please stop I'm sorry this is too much I can't, I really can't handle this right now you're throwing all this at me at once, I had no say in this"

"Unfortunately Mr. P. - Peter, you don't get much of a choice, unless you would prefer the other option?" "Which is?" Coulson smiled slightly as Peter stepped out the car.

"We forcibly take you to Shield and put you through an interrogation session, which can often take up to a month to official-" Peter ran a hand through his already messy hair and raised a hand to Coulson.

"Right, big guys in an office I get it." He shook his hands out at his side and looked up at the Avengers tower, he'd always dreamed of going inside and now that he was getting the chance he couldn't help but feel slightly faint in the head.

With a flash of a card the doors to slid open "Tuesdays and Thursdays you are expected to arrive at 5pm and stay minimum time of an hour for a routine check, however any extra time is allowed, likewise Saturdays and Sunday can be at anytime past 1pm for the same amount of time. This should allow you time for homework as well as your night shifts" "Night shifts, funny" Coulson smiled towards Peter as they walked into an elevator.

"Welcome back Agent Coulson and Co. I have informed Sir of your arrival."

"Uhhh" Peters eyes shot to the closing doors, expecting to see someone standing there, only to see the reception they had just walked through "I Uhhh what"

"That's J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony's personal AI" "Oh, oh right, right yeah" peter could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and neck in embarrassment.

"A pleasure sir"

"Right"

The metal doors slid open with an intimidating ping, revealing the entrance to one of the highest floors of Stark tower, Peters eyes took everything in, from the glass floor to the largest sofa he'd ever seen stretched next to the tall windows and all the way to the group of people gathered around a table. His eyes widened in recognition as he took a small step back, only to feel a slight pressure on his lower back with Coulson bringing him forward and out of the sanctuary of the Elevator. Ducking his head to his chin he stared at the floor cousin the lines where panels connected

"Agent, I can't exactly say I'm pleased to see you so soon. Who's the half pint? I didn't realise Shield was taking in strays'

Slowly his head raised again, wide eyes locking with a pair of brown eyes not too different from his own. Lord, he just wanted to get home, finish a couple of essays and spend the night fighting off some low life crime but here he was, kidnapped by an agent, 67 floors (the button he remembered Coulson had pressed) above the ground in a staring contest with one of the most influential men alive. Tony Stark.

"Fuck".

.../.../

Yeah i'm kinda feeling a bit like 'fuck' as well.  
Guys its been over a year I'm so sorry, I can't exactly say i haven't been active because i read a lot of shit on this site everyday, the problem is I just felt like my story wasn't good enough to carry on with. i have the plot written down,well typed in one of my folders but i just never really got round to it. I would sometimes read it and the reviews and think 'yeah I'm gonna get back into this' but it never really happened. But tonight after getting a review i decided to get on with it and at least post one more chapter. Im really trying to get into the swing of this story because i really like the idea I have.  
I am no longer looking for a BETA reader but thank you for any offers. I would like to apologise again for the fact that it has been a year.  
I would also like to thank those who wished my luck in my Exams. I'm 17 now and my GCSE'S went brilliantly, can't say the same for my AS exams, i'm re-taking a few from that.  
I'm not sure how the american school system works in parallel to the British but i'm 17 so whatever year 17 years old are in thats me.

Anyway, I won't make promises for quick updates but i really will try to motivate myself to start this up again and really get the ball rolling with this story, any reviews are appreciated as they are the reason i decided to update again, Also I have taken into account all the 'Flash is not called flash' lol banter i was a shitty 16 year old and i am still trash.

Anyway I'm off because i have work tomorrow and my boss will shit on me if I'm tired.

Thank you for reading I love you all goodbye, goodnight, good morning, good afternoon.


End file.
